In the Darkness
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Y ahí estaban ellos, en la oscuridad, donde nadie los veía, donde nadie los juzgaba... donde no importaba quienes eran, solo importaba que se amaban.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños 25 Tom Felton!

**¡Holaaa!**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Tenía un plan de subir 5 fics con eso de que era 5x5=25 Creo que saben quien cumple 25 hoy ¿no? Siiii...**

**Aunque según su Twitter su cumple ya terminó donde él anda -volando en un globo aerostático-, pero bueno mejor les subo lo que llevo y si, me la he pasado todo el día haciendo supuestamente mucho, aunque con la sensación de no haber hecho nada.**

**En fin, es peque y corto y os juro que he intentado avanzar a los capis de los Long-Fics pero amm, necesito retomar el hilo y re-leer, les diría que hoy lo haré o mañana, pero la verdad creo que se pospone hasta el siguiente fin de semana (que es cuando me hago tiempo con las cosas de la Uni y ahorita ando con esto del cumple de Tom y quizás si mi musa me ilumina suba un capi de Feliz cumpleaños Princesa)**

**En fin, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**In the Darkness**

La tranquilidad reinaba en Hogwarts, la calma era palpable en aquellos momentos cuando todos dormían. Ni un solo sonido, ni un solo movimiento, ni por parte de los alumnos, ni por parte de los cuadros, ni siquiera los fantasmas, todo era tranquilidad envuelta en oscuridad. Aunque por ahí la luz de la luna se filtraba por los ventanales que podía, creando sombras que se podrían describir mejor como contrastes entre zonas oscuras y zonas iluminadas por la luz plateada.

El sexto piso parecía no ser diferentes a los demás, la misma paz reinaba en el lugar prácticamente desierto, o al menos estaba desierto a primera vista, pues dentro de una presunta aula vacía había una silueta muy peculiar, que de no ser por el suave cabeceo y la nariz respingona que se notaba de perfil, bien podría confundirse con alguna armadura que había sido dejada ahí frente al ventanal. De algún habitante del castillo se debía tratar, sin embargo al estar ahí en la oscuridad, con tan solo girar su rostro, evitando que la luz le golpeara, quedó de nuevo en el anonimato.

Suaves y pequeños pasos rompieron el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, aunque eran producidos por otra figura a fuera del aula. Una silueta más pequeña que la anterior, que se movía rápido pero con delicadeza, intentando no hacer más ruido que el de sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo de piedra. El cabello que se alborotaba al andar, la falda que se mecía con cada paso que daba, su perfil que delataba una naricita curiosa y pecho no muy prominente que se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez a causa de la agitada respiración; delataban que se trataba de una chica, una alumna del colegio sin duda.

El crujido de unas viejas bisagras se escuchó cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y la niña del pasillo entró en un ágil movimiento al aula, cerrando detrás de ella. Los pasos de la chica se volvieron más suaves y pausados, ahora en rumbo hacia donde estaba aquella otra silueta que nuevamente estaba de perfil y que al dar un paso hacia adelante debeló ser un chico alto de complexión delgada y cabellera corta, algo despeinada pero que pretendía estar peinada hacia atrás.

El contraste de la luz plateada que se filtraba por el ventanal permitió notar con claridad como el chico abría la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero con la misma rapidez que él pretendía hablar, la figura femenina le puso una mano en el cuello y se pegó contra él, plantandole un beso que al parecer fue muy bien correspondido pues él le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y por varios segundos se perdieron, volviéndose una sola silueta oscura.

—Hoy tardaste más —se escuchó decir al chico cuando se separaba un poco de ella, dejando nuevamente ver sus perfiles.

—Lo siento, una chica del dormitorio no se dormía y no podía salir —se excusó ella, frotando de forma cariñosa su nariz contra la de él.

—Tranquila —respondió él, besándole de nueva cuenta, tomándola con más firmeza de la cintura y arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad, donde la luz de la luna ya no dejaba ver lo que hacían, aunque suaves susurros y suspiros delataban gran parte de lo que ocurría ahí en la oscuridad, ahí donde él y ella siempre se iba a encontrar.

¿Se amaban? Sí, es más, se adoraban más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Entonces por qué esconderse? ¿Por qué compartir besos donde nadie los pudiera ver? ¿Por qué escapar de sus habitaciones sin decir a donde irían? ¿Por qué volverse parte de la penumbra del castillo? La respuesta era obvia para quien supiera quienes eran:

Él, Draco Malfoy, el mismo chico que en los últimos años había pecado tanto como para ser condenado a Azkaban, pero seguía libre. Él, el mismo chico que aun llevaba en su ante-brazo la marca que lo condenaba día a día como un antiguo mortífago, recibiendo reproches y acusaciones de brujas y magos resentidos, pese a solo ser culpable de una mínima parte de las acusaciones. Él, el mismo que era despreciado y cuyo apellido estaba varios kilómetros por debajo del suelo, aun cuando en antaño era de los más respetados. ¿Y ella? Ella solo era Astoria Greengrass, la pequeña e inocente niña de la familia. Ella, la que había sido mandado lejos durante la guerra para evitar que el dolor y la maldad la corrompieran. Ella, la niña de sonrisa eterna a los que la mayoría buscaba cuidar como si fuera una bebé, pese a ya tener 16 años. Ella, la que había regresado después de la tempestad y se había enamorado de la persona que nadie aprobaría.

Por eso es que se encontraban ahí, por eso es que se ocultaban; no había que ser muy listo para saber que si alguien se enteraba de lo de ellos, una tormenta se desataría y no, no era tiempo de más dolor cuando las aguas apenas se acaban de calmar. ¿Lucharían? Seguro que sí, harían lo que fuera por estar juntos, pero aun no estaban listos para afrontar lo que les esperaba; él aún no estaba preparado para ver como señalaban a su niña de la misma forma que a él y ella aún no estaba preparada para regresar los golpes que les intentaran dar; por eso es que por el momento solo estaban ahí: en la oscuridad.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Galletas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo? ¿Condena en Azkaban? xDUu**

**********Está de más decir que ya sabe que acepto de todo, así que no duden en dejarme criticas, dudas o comentarios, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos :3**

**********Eso me recuerda que les debo Uff de contestaciones de Review, pero voy de a poco en poco según las notificaciones de Hotmail c:**

**********Aunque siendo que subo más fics, en lugar de tener menos que contestar tengo más xDUu**

**********¡Pero no saben cuanto se los agradezco! ¡Os quiero mucho! :3**

**********Gracias por todo su apoyo, por leerme y por todo, ****************¡un beso enorme!** ^^

**********Bueno, voy a por los demás fics para ver si les puedo subir más y luego ponerme a leer un rato.**


End file.
